Persephone Walker
Persephone K. Walker is the maid of Fardale house and Angelo Naco's secretary. Appearance. Persephone is a Blancheye demon, making all her skin a black, shadowy mass. Her only discernible facial feature is a single, exaggerated, white eye. Her slim frame and short stature lead many to underestimate her physical capability. She often goes about her business in a dark blue military nurse's uniform. Personality. Persephone is a no nonsense, by the books type of woman. She believes in absolute servitude and answers only to her employer. She's loyal to a fault, known to go against her own wishes for the sake of her master's, case and point: The time she physically punished Stefano, despite being quite fond of the boy. She consumes very little salt and often expresses worry about the health of those around her. Persephone is very methodical and keeps a tight fitness regimen, holding it above any other priority that isn't fulfilling her master's orders. Her monotone voice compliments her somewhat disconnected approach to other people, leading her to be rather quiet in social situations, as she is prone to souring the mood. She feels no regret in regards to this and doesn't believe in changing herself for anyone. Persephone hates having to repeat herself. She's also been shown to be excessively rude to strangers, an example being the first time she met Rah Khadkamut, in which she told him to "Piss off". Persephone believes there is never something she couldn't be doing and loathes boredom. She also has very little initiative, relying mostly on what others instruct her to do. History. Persephone was born in 1953, somewhere in Southern New York City. She says her childhood was one of poverty and constantly living off of "paychecks, handouts and hand-me-downs". When she turned 10, Persephone saw the fight between Muhammad Ali and Sonny Banks, igniting a passion for boxing. Two months later, after a relative from Korea passed away, a small inheritance was given to Persephone. With it came a message: "Use this to find what you love." Persephone began to train, using every cent she had to further herself in the field of boxing. Normally, girls weren't permitted to join Persephone's gym but fortunately, Yang Sung (Persephone's aunt) was able to make an agreement with the establishment owner, thanks to a friendship between the two. Persephone's training persisted into her late teenage years and eventually, Persephone was able to compete on an amateur level, eventually getting a cleaning job at a hotel to pay for her gym membership. At some point in her mid-twenties, Persephone met Angelo Naco and very soon after began a relationship with him. Persephone's investment in Angelo weighed heavily on being able to indulge in a higher standard of life but despite all the luxury, Persephone still exhibited a disposition to be servile, something Angelo would later capitalise on. Persephone eventually confessed her true motives to Angelo but rather than turn her away, Angelo appointed Persephone as his maid; this was a choice that stemmed from Angelo's admission that he is very disorganised. At age thirty, Persephone meets Dynamite, a Scottish thief who Angelo had hired to serve as general groundskeeper and "guard dog" of the estate. The two women don't rub shoulders at first but eventually develop a friendship which would become a fully realised relationship. In 2003, Fardale was visited by Rah Khadkamut. When the fallen angel requested Angelo to come and face him, Persephone was the one to answer, telling Rah to leave. Rah sends Sigourney Naco to deal with her and watches as his subordinate is thoroughly beaten. Sigourney activates his ability and charges Persephone with a small army of clones but are no match for the maid and Dynamite, who assists soon after. Persephone dies later that year due to natural causes and is replaced by Laura Sage as Fardale's head maid. Relationships. Angelo Naco: Angelo Naco and Persephone maintain a friendly relationship and hold a mutual respect for one another. She's very accustomed to her master's mannerisms and behaviors and very rarely judges him on them. Dynamite: Dynamite's rambunctious nature and high spirit are the perfect compliment to Persephone's more subdued character, and the two know this. Both parties hold a genuine affection for one another. Dynamite is far more forthcoming with her feelings but is well aware of how Persephone feels. It is implied that when she needs more general advice, Persephone consults Dynamite, believing Angelo to be a poor judge of "Normalcy". Abilities and Powers. Demon Physiology. Persephone's race gives her a naturally enhanced physical disposition, making her stronger and faster than most humans alive. Persephone has taken this further via her training as a boxer. Unknown String Based Magic. While the specifics of the ability are unclear, Persephone is able to create some sort of super strong and durable thread from her finger tips. She has demonstrated the ability's application in both mundane and combat situations. The thread appeared to have an adhesive quality, based on Sigourney's inability to pry it from his skin. Additionally, the thread also proved durable enough to make Sigourney and Rah remark on its tensile strength as the latter freed the former using his super strength. Proficiency In Pugilism. Persephone is a fantastic and skilled boxer. Angelo claims that had she kept at it, she'd have easily been able to make a name for herself throughout America. She uses a mix of Counter Puncher and Slugger style, making for high power counter attacks. Her punches are strong enough to immobilize lesser Djinn type demons like Sigourney with a single uppercut. Trivia. Dynamite's nickname for Persephone is "Percy". Conversely, Persephone refers to Dynamite as "Galahad". Her favourite foods are New York bagels and smoked meat. Her favourite drink is black coffee. Angelo and Persephone will go to see boxing matches at least once every three months.